


Scowl Reasons

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Emotions varied with songs.





	Scowl Reasons

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Emotions varied with songs. The Sewer King performed a recital for hours. He never observed children wincing due to him trying to sing. Screeching. Perhaps pretty pets alligators enjoyed the recital. The Sewer King looked back before he scowled. Four alligators cuddled stuffed animals and focused on them. Not him.

 

THE END


End file.
